


Let's Be Alone Together

by TaraInNotRed



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, I hope you're proud of me Myo, M/M, So much angst, There is sort of a happy ending if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraInNotRed/pseuds/TaraInNotRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to have good lives, but things change. Abandonment, sudden responsibility, the loss over and over again of the people you care about, it can take it's tole on any one. But some times, you find that one person that makes you feel a little less lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Toadflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame) in the [RvB_Fic_War](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RvB_Fic_War) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> You've been thrown together with no regard to who you are...so you best get to figuring out how you're gonna get along!
> 
> What? No, I'm not going to help you do that. What do you take me for, a counselor? This is a war!
> 
> **Prompt:** Write a fic about a character who has gone through or is going through a difficult experience, or maybe one that's _very_ trying.

Washington used to have a pretty good life. He used to have friends, people who were like family. He used to be able to laugh and joke with them, to feel like he belonged. He used to think that people cared what happened to him, that he was worth people caring what happened to him. Sure things weren’t always perfect, Carolina could be overly strict sometimes, and anyone would get tired of Wyoming's dumb jokes after a while, but things were still good.

But that was all taken away from him. One man's selfish desire to bring back the dead stole the happiness right out from under all of them. He was left behind by all the people he thought were his family, that he thought cared about him. Left for dead, and that hurt more then anything. He did some thing’s he was really not proud of out of that hurt, and out of the anger that hurt spawned.

Things got better for a while though. When he first met the Reds and Blues he had thought for sure that they would be the death of him. But over time, he became one of them. He became the Blues leader in Churches absence and he started to feel like he had a family again. I slowly but surely started letting people, mostly Tucker and Caboose, back into his heart, letting himself really truly care about other people again.

But yet again, it was all torn away from him. He just had to play the hero, risking his life to save those he had come to care so much about. He honestly didn’t expect to survive, and maybe that’s why he did it. He had subconsciously thought that everyone would be better without him for a while.

When he woke of at the base camp of the Federal Army of Chorus he was alone. Well, that’s not entirely true. He had Sarge and Donut there, but Sarge still only half respected him, and he could only stand talking to Donut for so long. He didn’t know what happened to his friends, to Tucker and Caboose, if they were even still alive or not.

He could slowly feel the suffocating feelings of loneliness and the petrifying fear of abandonment seeping into his bones. He hadn’t fell these feelings except in nightmares in a long time. He wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with them any more, didn’t know what to do with himself. Right now thought, these people needed a hero, and they were looking to him, so he’d do his damn best to live up to their expectations.

~~~~ Super Creative Pagebreak ~~~~

Tucker used to have a pretty cool life. Sure the box canyon could be boring as shit, and Church could be a dick, and if you talked to Caboose for too long you could start to feel yourself lose IQ points. But it all, it wasn’t to bad a life. Most of the time he just got to sit around, shooting the shit with his best friend, and occasionally they'd get into little bitch fights with the Reds across the canyon.

That all changed when the damn alien showed up thought, leading him off to be ‘the chosen one’ and getting him knocked up. Not that he didn’t love Jr. because he did, he was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. But after him it was just one thing after another. The sword, the freelancers, reassignments, Church being a freaking AI. But what had really had the most impact was Washington.

When he first showed up, Tucker didn’t really know what to think of Wash. He was kind of an ass, the guy seemed to feel really entitled to authority. Then he turned around and tried to kill him and the rest of the Reds and Blues. Next thing you know though, he’s changing his armour and taking Churches place on the team.

Having Washington around after that was pretty nice. Sure he was strict, and pushed him more than others to be an actual soldier, but he sure was a life saver when Carolina showed up and nearly drove everyone to insanity. It was nice, having someone around that he could have a legitimate conversation with, because no way could talking to Caboose count as a conversation.

But the ass hole just had to be a hero. Him and his subconscious self destructiveness had to save everyone instead of just running. Tucker didn’t know if he was even still alive. But these people he was with now, The New Republic, they needed him and they needed him to be focused. Sure, he was never going to give up trying to find Wash, he’d find the former Freelancer if it killed him. But right now, these people needed heros, leaders, and he was going to make sure he was a leader Wash could be proud of.

~~~~ Super Creative Pagebreak ~~~~

When they found each other again, when Tucker went on a reckless and stupid rescue mission, they were far too caught up in who is right and who is wrong to really get the fact that they were all back together. After things calmed down though, after it was found out that Felix was a huge piece of shit and that this war was pointless, things changed.

Not much was said between Tucker and Wash, but they both knew, both understood what the other was feeling. Abandonment was something both had experienced more than they would care to share. There was a silent understanding, as the sat alone on Tuckers bed, that they needed this. The reassurance that the other was there, that they hadn’t been left behind again.

If there sitting turned into cuddling, and the cuddling into sex, neither of them really could be bothered to mind. The didn’t really know what it meant about them, about what they were to each other, but they could figure it out latter. Right now, it was time to just feel. To feel safe, to push the stress and the worry and the pain of the past away for just a little while.

But hey, weirder things have happened. And who knows, maybe, just maybe, this is just what they need. Maybe this is what they’ve both been looking for. Maybe they can finally have their good lives back again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, it's shit, but it's something. Hopefully you guys like it. Leave a comment if you like to, I'd love to hear from you all.
> 
> Again if I missed any taggs I should have put in please let me know, I'll be more then happy to update.


End file.
